The dramas of a college student
by khalixie
Summary: What will happen when he comes back and how will it effect there relation ship? will Edwards past effect the present? when bella finds out about what edward use to be will she still love him or will it be the drama that tears them apart? A/H
1. saying goodbye and hello

**A/N: O.k people this is my first story and I don't know if it good or not so I hope you enjoy it and im warning there will be A LOT OF DRAMA but don't worry I promise ill make it the best I can. I also suck at editing so there may or may not be errors or something like that, if you find one just send me a message or tell me in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in twilight**

"Mom, hurry up the plane is leaving in two hours!" My mom name is Renee and she's 43 year old but she doesn't look much like it. She looks ten years younger but she acts like a teenager. She has long strait brown hair with pretty brown eyes.

Where as I Bella swan, acts more like a 40 year old rather than a 17 year old. My mom always told me that I was born with a personality of a mature teenager. When I was younger I always took care of my mom and made sure that she didn't do anything to irresponsible. Not only that, she takes forever to get ready for things or to go somewhere. "Bella are you sure you have all your things that you might need? Do you remember how to get there?" "I promise I'll be fine." As soon as I tried to assure her and comfort her that I'll be fine but she interrupted me. "I'm going to miss you so much." She started crying on my shoulder while giving me a hug as I continuously rubbed her back. Then I led our way to the car.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up, it seems just yesterday I was changing your diapers and now you're heading off to college." She ranted as she started to go in to hysteria and all out crying. "And pretty soon you're going to find a good man and get married and forget all about your dear old mom. Before I know, it me and your father will be grandparents in a nursing home and and…."

I had to cut her off, how could she possibly think that I would forget about her and my dad and make them live in a nursing home. "Mom, mom calm down, it's going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere and I will never forget about you. Why would you even think that?" she tried to interrupt me but I held up a finger signaling for her to let me finish. "No matter whom I get to married to or when I have kids not in the least will I ever forget about you. And mom I'm only 17 I'm not going to be getting married or having kids for that matter for a long time from now. It's not like you won't see me for years, I'm coming back home for Christmas it's only a couple months.

As we pulled up to the airport and the car came to a stop I got out the car and my mom came over to help me get the luggage out, grabbing the bags in her hands, I found her getting all teary-eyed on me again. I pulled her in for a hug and kiss and reassured her one final time and said my good-byes. "Don't forget to call me as soon as you get in to your dorm room and I love you and I'll miss you"

"I won't forget I love you and I'll miss you to. I'll call you or email you everyday that I can. Can you please tell dad that I love and will miss him?" Although I already said by to my dad before he went to work this morning I still wanted my mom to tell him that. "Ok bells I will; by" she said as she gave me one last hug. "Thank you by."

Once I turned around and walked away into the airport I could still feel my mom's gazes on my back. I finally arrived at my gate when I heard "flight 127 will be boarding at gate 13 in five minutes." I gave the boarding attendant my ticket and then went to my designated seat. I started to listen to my iPod as I thought about what college was going to be like.

All of a sudden I heard "we will be landing in five minutes" caused me to jump. I sat up and put my iPod in my duffle bag and looked out the window when I noticed it was daylight. I flipped open my phone to check the time and realization hit me, I must've slipped into unconsciousness unknowingly because five ours have passed since I began listening to my music. I then stood up and stretched when I heard the flight attendant say "we have now arrived in New York city", I grabbed my duffel bag and checked behind me one more time to make sure I have everything. I caught a taxi gave him some money and told him my destination. When we pulled up to New York University, the moment I stepped out of the car I began to feel real nervous. My nervousness wasn't because of all the new people or the possibilities of what my room mate was like no, it was cause of how immense this college is. From where I'm standing, it looked huge although I'm not sure if it's because I'm from a small town or because that's just reality.

With a groan, I started to head to my dorm but while doing so, me being me, I tripped over something, probably my own two feet; I started tumbling down the sidewalk but, this of course, turned out to be a hill. I felt my self coming to a stop but I bumped into something that's hard. I don't know what I thought I hit but this godly creature was certainly not it. When I looked up I saw a tall, pale guy that wore a tight black shirt that highlighted his muscular body. Once he caught my gaze, I out of my trance, my face burned with embarrassment as I realized I'd been starring at him. didn't think that it was possible for me to look away. His eyes have an inhumanly beautiful green color and gold bronze hair that was in an orderly fashion that could only work for him. Eventually, I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment but I don't think it worked very well because I heard a low chuckle. "Hi my name is Edward." He said with an cocky but musical voice while he stuck his hand so he can help me up as he flashed a crooked grin across his face that could make any girl faint. He then continues with that same cocky and musical voice but it had an expectant sound added to it. "Edward Cullen. But by now, you probably already know that. " Breaking out of my trance my face burned with embarrassment. I don't know why he expected me to know his name though we just met.

Knowing that if I were to say sorry it would come out broken up or choppy so I settled for sending him an apologetic look. "Don't worry about it; I'm fine and still standing." As I tried to stand up, my ankle twisted in protest causing me to fall. Closing my eyes, as I awaited the upcoming meeting between my face and the ground that was soon to come, never did. I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward holding me. We just stood there in a comfortable silence, starring into each others eyes. Breaking the silence Edward said "so where's your dorm at?"

"You do know I can walk you don't need to carry me."

"Well if you could walk then I wouldn't be carrying you." Seeing that I wouldn't be let down anytime soon and that this is one of those arguments I won't be winning I gave up and saved my breath. We were almost to the dorms when I noticed all the girls where giving me hatred and envious stares. I don't know how I overlooked it because those stares felt like they were burning a hole in my back. Letting it go I sighed and decided I'm going to ask him about it later.

When we got to the dorms I went to the desk and asked for my room number. The girl named Janay told me that my room was on the third floor and gave me my key. Edward helped me carry my luggage up to my room. Half the room was empty and the other half has pictures on the wall of a little pixie like girl that look a lot like Edward, except she was short with short, spiky and black hair. Her eyes and skin were like Edwards but her eyes were a little bit lighter. A 42" plasma screen TV. hung there in the middle of the room. The Walls were a light pink and one bed had nothing on it, probably mine, while the other had dark red silk covers with golden pillows that have designs on them.

"I'll help you with that" Edward said as he reached over and attempted to grab my bags from me.

"Its ok I got it, you don't have to help me unpack all this stuff, and I have a lot of things to unpack so it mite take a while."

"I have plenty of time and I'm use to unpacking a lot of things thanks to my sister, so where do we start?"

"Don't you have something you'd rather do then put up with me for what's left of the day?"

"Bella it's only two." He looked at me with questionable gaze and took a breath before speaking again. "Why does it sound like your trying to get rid of me?

"I can't grasp why you would even consider helping me unpack, when you could be doing other things that you much rather be doing. I'm not holding you against your will to stay here; I'm use to being alone." I heard him laugh as if I told some sort of a joke.

"Is it a crime helping a friend unpack her luggage?"

"No, I guess not." I muttered in a monotone voice.

"Where do we start?" Edward smiled at me while raising an eyebrow daring me to object.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked over to one of the boxes by my bed and started looking through it. "What are you looking for?" Just then I found it, my ipod speakers. "We can't start unpacking without a little music now can we?" I said as I turned on my iPod and turned up the volume.

"Oh no of course not" he said as I turned on my iPod and Down by Jay Sean started playing. I turned up the volume and started singing along with the music at the same time as me and Edward was unpacking.

Nearly two hours later we finally finished unpacking. "What should we do now?" At first I had no idea but after I thought for a moment I realized that I never actually went on a tour of the campus. Because my classes don't start from two days from now, a campus tour isn't something that I need to worry about at the moment. I wasn't aware of how tired I was until, I yawned involuntarily. Sensing my exhaustion, Edward advised that we should watch a movie so I sluggishly got up off my nice and comfortable bed, and went over to pick out a movie. Looking at the selection of movies, not really caring what movie we watched, I just picked one at random and gave it to Edward. He looked at me and asked "Alvin and the chipmunks the squeakquel?" I shrugged my shoulders as did he, besides what's wrong with that, I love that movie, and the chipmunks are so cute. How can you not like it? As he put the movie in the DVD, I went to lie back down on my bed and Edward soon joined me. I know what you're probably thinking but it's not like that nor will it ever be like that, he deserves better.

Edward kept taking glances my way during most of the movie, when he suddenly said "Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know just tell me about yourself. Your name would be a great place to start off with."

"Okay, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm here for writing and literature. I'm 17 years old and I'm very clumsy."

"So do you fall like that a lot?"

"Yea, but I'm use to it. Now it's your turn."

"What's my turn?"

"I told you about me and now it's your turn to tell me about yourself."

He grimaced and hesitantly started telling me about him "My name is Edward Cullen and I'm from Seattle, Washington. I'm 18 years old and I have a little sister and two I…I mean one big brother. I'm here for being a doctor."

"What kind of doctor are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a surgeon."

Wow I can't believe he wants' to be a doctor I can imagine all the girls starring after him I mean why wouldn't they look at him...whoa I can't believe I just thought that. I started to blush because of my embarrassment. Edward noticed and he said "awwwww you're blushing" I tried to give him a dirty look but failed however he still shut up anyways. "Why are you blushing?" Just then my face turned a deeper shade of red. I didn't think it was possible for me to get any redder but I was proved wrong when I remembered why I was blushing. I shook my head ashamed and looked down embarrassed of my thoughts because he would never want a girl like me. I mean look at me, I'm to dull with my muddy brown hair and brown eyes and pale skin, but he is a whole different story. What reason would he have to be with me? Eventually he stopped with all the questions, seeing that I was in to the movie and I eventually fell asleep.

While I was sleeping I heard someone yell "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY ROOM MATE?" Startled, I shot up out of my bed and landed on the floor, awakening me from my dreamless sleep. Wiggling and squirming is what I called my attempts to untangle myself from the covers, eventually I weaved my out of the tangled mess that I created and found a short pixie girl, that looked exactly like the girl I say in the pictures, standing by the door glaring at Edward. She was ragging but then she went livid the instant she laid her eyes on me. I thought steam was going to come out of her ears or she was gonna end up killing Edward. She stalked over to Edward, and grabbed him by the ear. I'm not sure if I would like to be that close to her, or in this case even alone with her right now, who knows what she's going to end up doing to him. What could possibly make her so infuriated that she would want to lash out like that? As I watched Edward being pulled away to the living room, I wondered how such a little person can have so much power and authority over people, as if she was an unstoppable force of nature. How can someone with such a little body possess so much anger?

I was on the verge of eavesdropping, due to my curiosity, but the better part of me, contradict it. I'm not sure why I would need to anyway because I can hear them yelling. I heard Edward say "Alice stay the hell out of my personal and sexual life its NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Then I'm assuming its Alice who said "What do you mean its none of my business." and then she started to talk softer and back to normal again "we will be great friends and I won't let you ruin it this time because of that so you can go to hell and if you aren't going to tell her then I will." Edward came out of the room and vehemently walked to the door and left without a word.

Alice sat beside me on the couch. She said "I'm sorry about him.", as she gave me a hug. "Why are you sorry?" she has nothing to say sorry for. I'm sure she has a good reason to be mad at him. "Ask him, not me" What could be so big and important that he needs and should be the one to tell me? Why does it matter?

"So you're my new roomy?" she said in an excited voice. How could she be so excited when she was just mad? Well I guess she could be bipolar…

"Yea my name is Bella swan."

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen sorry you had to see and hear that."

"Oh its fine."

"Have you took a tour of the campus yet"

"No I don't have a car and I just got finished unpacking and fell asleep during a movie then you came"

"Well let's go" and I'm before I know it I'm getting dragged to her car by the little pixie right before my eyes. She let me walk right before we got outside but I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth dropped instantly when I saw her car. Standing before me was an yellow Porsche. Who buys a college student an expensive sports car like that? I don't know it's a wonder to me to. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because she does wear expensive like clothing but what do I know? A screaming and a very jumpy Alice brought me out of my thoughts.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!"

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!"

""

"Yea Alice it's great"

"Well are you going to get in?"

"Yea I'm coming"

We started driving and at that moment the interrogating starts at full blast. "Why was my brother with you at our dorm? And why were you two so close like that, lying down on your bed? Was he's trying anything with you? What did you talk about? How did you me…" I interrupted her before she can say anymore. "Alice slow down and I'll answer all your questions"

"With detail?" she said all hyper and very buoyant.

"We met when I tumbled into him after tripping over something. He carried me back to the dorm helped me unpack and I told him about me and vice versa while we watched the movie, Alvin and the chipmunks the squeakquel, but when I found out he wanted to be a doctor I blushed. He asked why I was blushing but I didn't wanna tell him so I shook my head and turned, he eventually gave up and stopped with all the questions, seeing that I wanted to finish watching the movie. Not long after that I fell asleep while Edward was lying next to me still watching the movie.

When I looked over at Alice to see what her reaction was, she was fuming. Why was she so mad at him? What did Edward say? What did Edward do? I though over our day but I couldn't come up with any reason why Alice should be mad at him for hanging out with me. I am going to figure this out one way or another cause I want to know what the heck is going on and I want answers. "Come on Bella" "Where are we going?"

"In New York & Company."

"I thought we were going on a tour and I don't think New York & Company is part of a tour."

"Yes but that's before you met me. We are going on a tour of all of the stores, malls, shopping centers, and boutiques in we can and why not buy a few things while we're there."

"Ughhhhhh."

"Come on lets go we don't have much time"

"Alice we have plenty of time its only 4:30. what are you talking about?" We shouldn't take long because we're not buying much.

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about because we only have an hour and 30 minutes?"

"Alice why are we…"

"No more talking we gotta hurry up now go to the dressing room and you'll try on what ever I give you, let me see what you look like with it on no matter what with out a fight. NOW GO!" After her telling me what to do she kicked my butt to send me off to the dressing rooms. A couple minutes later she gave me dresses, skirts and most of them were miniskirts and shirts to go with them and a couple pare of jeans with shirts to go with them.

I tried on the first which was a regular sized white, sleeveless dress that had a gold halter that was attached to the centered of the boobs. I came out of the fitting room, but as soon as Alice saw me she shook her head so without a word I went back in and changed.

Only to find the smallest skirt ever. With a sigh of disgust I put the skirt on unwillingly with the shirt Alice gave me. The skirt was brown and it was pleated across the top and then vertical under that. Why would I even want to go out in public with a skirt that barley covered my ass? Whatever, I'll buy it but I will not go out in public looking like that. To top it off the skirt came with a shirt that showed off my curves, as if the skirt wasn't going to get enough unwanted attention.. The shirt was an light yellow babydoll tank It had lace going across the bust, and at the bottom. The straps were also made out of lace. Over top of the shirt there was a half jacket was the same color that the skirt was. Alice can't possibly make me where the outfit, at least she didn't give me huge pair of heels. The shoes were a pair of light yellow ballet shoes that had a rounded toe and it was gathered with a bow. I think the shoes were the only thing I approve of so far. After I finished trying it all on I finally came out of the dressing room to show Alice and she had a smile on her face but she didn't say anything. I took off the previous outfit and put on one of the other outfits on.

The next one is a blue cocktail dress that came down just before my knee. It was a strapless neck with a swirl at my bust. For a change, I actually like the dress, besides the fact that its strapless, lets just hope my boobs don't fall out. Once I saw what I feared and hoped Alice wouldn't make me buy it, I didn't like the dress as much as I thought I did. The shoes were a pair of black diamante platform sandal four inch thin heel with a thin ankle strap. I hope Alice wasn't actually expecting me to walk in that death trap she calls heals. Why would she even put me in those things, after I told her how I met Edward? Surely by now she new just how clumsy I was. My clumsiness is going to be the death of me and I for sure don't need anything or anyone that will make it come any sooner. Not only that I don't need any help falling or getting hurt, I can manage that all by myself. When I went to show Alice she looked like she was thinking about something. What? I have no idea. Randomly she let out this loud, deafening earsplitting screech while bouncing up and down. I never knew such a little girl can make such a noise or cause so much pain. Hell, I didn't even know such a noise exists. Her screeching left my ears ringing and it was excruciatingly painful. Whatever she was thinking in that small head of hers that caused her to do that I hope it wasn't an idea, or worse an idea that involved me. I shuttered at the schemes, plans and thoughts that could be flowing through her head. I shuttered once again at the thought of me being a victim or being the subject in whatever she's planning. I went back in the dressing room and finished trying on the rest of the cloths as Alice said. It took a while considering there was a million outfits to try on. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to afford it.

We were finally headed to check out. I tried to pay for the clothes I wanted but I was stopped. "How much is it?" Alice asked so she can pay. The cashier looked down at her and told her "$15,000." She just handed him her credit card as if it was nothing. She didn't look the least bit phased or worried, not even shaken up. Although she did have a concerned look in her eyes, "Bella what's wrong are you okay?" Is there something wrong with her? "You just spent $15,000 on me in one store probably maxing out your credit card, and you're more worried about me? You can't be serious. It's like you don't even care. I think I should be the one worried about you don't you think so as well?"

"Bella I have the money so its fine."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU AFFORD IT ?"

"If you can manage to calm down for a minute and let me finish then I will tell you" I got quite waiting for her to continue. "My Dad is an famous doctor, he's known all over the world and my mom is a house designer she designed the house we live an a lot of others so that gives us a lot of money. My parents also started saving money for kids long before my oldest brother was even born so we are pretty set I guess you can say, so you don't need to worry about cost. You'll meet my oldest brother soon enough."

"O well you could have told me that before ya know! And you could have at least let me pay for something." Its about time we finally get to go home I'm exhausted and my feet hurt from all the shopping,

"I didn't want you to find out until I knew if you would like me if I wasn't rich. Most people I meet they just use me. Come on we have to go or we will be late." Of course we aren't going home why in the world I would come to that conclusion. Before I even had the slightest chance to asked I was getting hauled off to the car, but wherever we are going I'm gonna go without a fight because if I were to fight I would loose without a doubt. Inevitably, I get hauled off the moment I think it's over.

"Do you mind telling me where we are headed or are you going to keep me uninformed and in the dark?" I had to ask while I still had the chance to ask her.

"Well we already brought clothes and shoes you can figure out where we are going now." I looked at her in confusion, what is there left to do? She saw my confused look but she didn't make a comment or even told me where we were going. She looked somewhere and I followed her gaze. As I saw where she was looking I finished the puzzle. "Didn't we spend enough money as it is, is it necessary for us to go and spend more?"

"Well I'm pretty certain you don't have any"

"You don't know that" she raised an eyebrow at me asking if I do. "So what's your point. We can use yours"

A look of shock came over her face as she gasped. "Why would we do that, I haven't brought any in a long time and your not wear old ones."

I rolled my eyed at her "you can't be serious." She had smug smile on her face "you say that now." We arrived at the store and Alice got out of the car. When she noticed I wasn't moving she sent an expectant glance at me. I groaned with dismay as I got out of the car. By the time we left the store, Alice brought two bag of accessories. I never thought someone would by the much in one day. She brought so much, if you were to name an type of jewelry or accessory we most likely already brought it. Why she brought so much? I don't know nor will I ever understand, but she obviously was planning something and to my disappointment I'm part of it. When we got back to the dorm I was about to fix something to eat but no I can't….stupid Alice. I was really tired and didn't feel like doing anything so I came to the decision of going to sleep. I grumbled and laid down on my bed. Not much latter I fell into an restful sleep. Right before I fell into an deep sleep I heard the little pixie. "Bella, Bella, Bella wake up you have to get up!"

Does she have an off button? I put the pillow over my head in attempt to block out her voice but it wasn't the most effective. She started pulling on me to get out of bed but I was being my old stubborn hard to wake up self. "NO ALICE I HAVNT EVEN SLEPT THAT LONG GOSH. LEAVE. ME. ALONE." That only made things worse because she started jumping on me. "good luck with that one that will never happen." She said while laughing. I pushed her butt off me. She tried to pull my head up but it didn't work, so she yeld it instead. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT I WILL POOR THREE BUCKETS OF ICE COLD WATER." "You wouldn't dare" I said but it sounded mumbled due to the pillow covering my face, but she somehow understood me. "You wanna make a bet on that?" She said in a suggestive voice. Not wanting to take the chances I got out of bed unwillingly. Sure enough there was little Alice standing right by my bed with a huge bucket of water and 2 more right beside her and all three were filled to the very top with ice.

"What time is it?" I couldn't have slept that long it felt like a couple hours.

"Its time to go take a shower" she said as she pointed to the shower.

"Yes mother" I muttered as I walked off to the shower. The little pixie is obviously planning something. Once I got out of the shower I saw Alice with and curling iron plugged up and ready for use. There was an outfit laid out on my bed and one on her bed. Yup we're positively unmistakably going somewhere again to day. Considering that I only slept for two hours, it's the same day. Where is there left to go and why change outfits? I shrugged my shoulders, I'm sure ill find out soon enough, and I'll just have to deal the pain and torture the suspense will give me. "Alice do I have to wear this dress I'll look stupid and it won't look right on me" Alice turned to me in disbelief "Are you doubting me? Yes you have to wear it and if you don't put it on yourself I'll put it on for you. You will look captivating after I'm finished with you and all the guys will have a hard time keeping there hands off you."

"Does it really matter what I wear its just a dress and I don't care if I'm not captivating," And then I mumbled I never was under my breath.

"JUST A DRESS! THIS IS NOT JUST A DRESS. THIS DRESS JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE A RACHEL PALLY DRESS. THIS THAT YOU SEE RIGHT BEFORE YOURE VERY OWN EYES IS AN SILK BLUE HALTER THAT HAS A LOW V-NECK LINE WITH A SMALL SLIT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE DRESS. ITS NOT TO SHORT AND ITS NOT TO LONG ITS PERFECT, COMING JUST BEFORE THE KNEE AND IT WILL SHOW OFF YOURE CURVES MAKING YOU THAT NUCH MORE TEMPTING BUT AT THE SAME TIME, ELEGANT." She eyed me up and down with disgust. Lesson learned never say just a dress to Alice or she will go crazy. Sighing, I went to the bathroom to go change into the dress.

When I came out I saw Alice, tapping a chair and in front of it there were tons of various types of make-up that was on a dresser that had a large mirror on it which was turned around, making it so you can't see yourself. Why would Alice do that? I have no clue but whatever it is it's for a crazy reason. I thought mirrors were used so can see yourself but, whatever.

"Alice you are not putting any kind of make up on this face any time soon." She then gave me that irresistible puppy dog pout. I turned my head in stubbornness trying to resist the impossible. It only made not giving in to temptation more difficult when Alice started to act as if she was crying. In, the end I gave up, you can't resist the irresistible. I sat down on the chair and Alice started doing my make-up. "Bella if you do not stop opening your eyes I will clip them, and the more you keep opening you're eyes the longer it will take." And that's my fault? "Sorry it's not my fault I'm not use to this stuff I hate shopping, make-up and clothing." I got a very intense disproving glare from Alice. "But that's before you met me." She has a point, but I've always hated make-up, so why wear it. Getting impatient, I began to wiggle and move around a lot. I didn't like this very much. I don't understand why so many girls would get up so early, to put on make-up, and put themselves through torture and hell. If you asked me I think it's not worth it. After she finished torturing me or what she calls "beautifying me", I was about to go look in the mirror but she stopped me. "Sit back down I'm not done yet I have to add the finishing touches.

She handed me a pair of golden earnings. "I can't wear earrings; I haven't worn any since I was a kid so my earring hole might be closed up and haven't you tortured me enough as it is?" "Just put them in, I'm sure there still open." I shrugged my as I started putting them in. "You'll look beautiful by the time I get finished with you and when I am, you'll be thanking me and you'll think its worth it in the long run." I'm not going to say anything because I decided I'm just gonna let her have her fun for now.

I looked down to see Alice handing me a pair of black patent leather 4' heeled pumps. Then she went back to putting on her on make-up while look at herself in the mirror. The heels have a squared toed peep holed that had a gold chain going across the front. There was a gold trim on the heel. Although, Alice knows how clumsy I am she would actually try and make me wear heels. My clumsiness isn't the only reason I can't wear these death trap things, it's because I never knew how to walk in them. In fact, I never walked in a pair of heels a day in my boring life, and I never actually planned on wearing them any time soon. Alice saw my face through the mirror and started speaking before I had the slightest chance of making any type of objection, plea, argument, or comment. "You are going to where these heels, like it and look hot." Alice said without turning around, still doing her make-up in the mirror "Alice I" I got interrupted before I got to finish my sentence.

"No buts ors ands ifs. You WILL wear them."

"but" she turned around to meet my eyes, starring at me with an anger.

"Did you not just here me? You will them tonight, you have to wear them its pulls the whole outfit together-"

"BUT ALICE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WALK IN THEM." I yelled at her to get her to listen to me and to get her attention. After all that she shut her mouth, leaving a silent room with an gawking Alice that had a mask of shock that surfaced her face. The shock was soon passed over to disbelief. "How come you didn't try and tell me this before? These are the kind of things that you should tell me." Without her giving me a chance to respond she hastily told me to go sit on the bed. I did as she asked and Alice started to pace back and forth as though she was thinking hard about something or as if she was making a plan.

"Okay since you don't already know how to walk in heels I'm just going to have to teach you. First let me see your walk." Catching my scared and probably worried look on my face, she tried to assure me nothing will go wrong. After I put on the things that or going to be the cause of my death, I stood up and tried to walk but failed instantly. "You don't even have a walk." Alice stated while shaking her head in shame. I grabbed her hand that she offered to help me up. "I hope you are a quick learner because this might take a while and we have little time so we are going to be moving really fast. Lets try this again now stand up and I'll hold your hand while you walk." I grumbled stupid Alice because she's acting as though I'm a toddler learning how to walk. Even with her standing by my side I still manage to fall. "This is never going to work I will never be able to walk in heels im to clumsy" It's the truth you can except or deny it but either way this wouldn't work. "Don't ever say something like that, this will work and you can walk in heels." I shook my head at the over confident Alice but went along with it until she finally saw it my way. "The problem is you need to have better posture and confidence in yourself." I did as I was instructed; although I didn't fall I did stumble. I guess you can see it as a plus.

The squeal Alice let out made my ears hurt so bad it made me wonder if I was going to be able to hear again. "I told you that you could do it and that u will do it!" Before I could stop her, I was getting hugged or more like squeezed. The girl had a hold on me that was so tight I could breath. "Alice…can't….breath." She looked at my face and she noticed how my face began to change colors, she let go. "Oh sorry." After she let go I started panting but my face soon returned to its normal pale white color.

I was being pushed toward the floor length mirror by a bouncy and enthusiastic Alice. I was in awe the second I saw myself in the mirror. In fact I don't know what I saw because it looked nothing like me. "Beautiful" I said so low it was barely a whisper. "Beautiful. What are you thinking you look captivating just like I told you; you would be after I'm threw with you. You shouldn't doubt me ya know." Yes, Alice did do a good job and I like it but, it's not me. If I went home at this vary moment Renee and Charlie wouldn't even recognize me.

Now that I was ready to go where ever we are headed, Alice ran into the bathroom so fast I hardly saw her go. She took an amazingly fast five minute shower and came out with a beautiful dress that cam just below the knee. A half hour later, her to was now ready to go. She had an halter green dress that cam just below the knee. It had an low neck line that had an beaded outline that continued around the waist. There was an rhinestone design in the center. The pleated design started under the bust making her look elegant. The shoes she wore were simple and black were peep toed with a thin heel. Her hair was her was in its usual spiky short haired style.

She grabbed two purses, one black and one blue, as she ushered me out the door and to her car. In the car ride I started to get impatient. It was now 8:30 and I'm famished. "Where are we going and are we almost there." Alice took her eyes off the road to glance at me. It looked like she was contemplating whether or not she should tell me. "out" Obviously deciding that it would be no use if I asked again. Thinking about it I finally figured it out. We were going out to eat. I think there's a part two or something because I don't think Alice would get me all dressed up and give me a make over if me and Alice were going to eat out. Once we arrived at the restaurant I went in, thinking it would be the two of us.

"Hi how many or do you have an reserved table?"

"Yes its under the Cullen's."

"Ok right this way." We followed the waiter that was leading us to our table. When we got to our table I realized why Alice forced me in to a make over. It wasn't going to be me and Alice, no its going to be me and her and four other people. One of those people was Edward Cullen. At least they didn't notice me and Alice yet as we walked in because I don't feel like dealing with the attention this outfit was going to get me

"Hi everyone I want you to meet my new roomie and best friend Bella Swan." Everyone stoped talking and turned there heads to me to send a smile towards my way and waved. Edward looked away from the guy with curly honey blond hair that he was talking to and looked over at me. He was eyeing my body in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I also heard several different hi's. Sitting at this table made me feel like I didn't belong. This was a table full of beautiful people, where as I Bella swan is just your average everyday girl. Alice pointed to a tall, muscular guy that had curly brown short hair. His eyes were hazel. He stood up with a smile on his face showing off his dimples.

"Hi Bella my name is Emmett Cullen and I am the oldest of my sister Alice and brother Eddie." Edward scowled at Emmett's nickname for him. "How many times do I have to tell you that Eddie is not my name stop calling me that my name is Edward Cullen?" Emmet didn't say anything he just continued introducing himself. "Anyways before I was rudely interrupted, Rosalie Hale is my girlfriend and we have been going out for a while. I am also the better looking, awesome, less stuck up and enjoyable brother to be around." Proud of how he introduced himself he sat back down with a big smile on his face.

The violet eyed girl next to Emmett that had long blond hair stood up to introduce her. She was tall but not taller then Emmett. She looked like she would be one of those selfish girls that made a big deal about the way they look. "Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm from Seattle, Washington. Emmett Cullen, this big goof next to me is my long-time boyfriend. Jasper Hale is my twin but Im a couple minutes older. I like cars and I like to fix them and shop." Wow I never knew someone with those looks wouldn't want to be caught dead in doing things like fixing a car. She looked more like a model than anything.

Then Edward stood up although we already met before, but who needs to know that? "Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I'm Alice's older brother if you didn't already know that." He sent a wink my way. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I heard his musical voice. "I like to read books and listen to music. And I love women. I'm also the more mature child in my family." He made that last part sound like there was a double-meaning and looked over at Alice and Emmet. After he finished he sat down so that the next person could go.

The Honey blond haired boy stood up in preparation for his turn. He was tall and skinny with pretty blue eyes. Judging by the accent I heard when he started talking, I think he's from the south. "Hi my name is Jasper Hale and I'm also from Seattle just like everyone else at this table. Alice is my hyper active girlfriend and we have been together for a while. My dad is in the military so he always moves around a lot so I've been to quite of few places but I was born in Texas." Is he insane how he keeps control on Alice? There exact opposites; he's quite, content and tall and she's hyper, crazy and short. I have to admit, they do make a cute couple and somehow they make it work for them.

"We obviously know each other already but I should introduce my self anyways. As you know, my name is Alice Cullen and my love is shopping. No matter what my two idiots of a brother say, I am the best one because I'm more exciting then the both of them. I'm 17 years old and I'm here for being a fashion designer. Now it's your turn Bella."

Not wanting to do this, I stood up slowly, trying to by myself some more time. I blushed the minute everyone started looking at again. Wanting to get this over with I took a deep breath and started rushing through what I ws saying. "Hi my name is Bella swan and I'm from a little town called Forks. Thankfully I'm the only child. I read a lot and most of witch are the classics and I can't really do anything else because of my clumsiness. I'm here for literature and I want to be a writer of some sort." I sat back in my seat with the feel of relief washing over me.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked but he didn't really look at any of us except for Rosalie but she didn't seem to care in the least bit. On the other hand, saying that Emmett cared about it or was jealous would be an understatement. Emmett was growling at the man and he looked as if he was about to attack him. Rosalie ordered her food first then Edward and the rest followed. Emmet was the last one to order his food. "I would like an medium-rare 16oz steak with green beans, backed potato topped with butter and cheese." His voice was sounded threatening and it got more venomous as he ordered and got in the man face. " I also want the side STOP UNDRESSING MY GIRLFRIEND WITH YOUR EYES AND FANTASIZING ABOUT HER. SHE IS MINE NOW STAY IN YOUR PLACE AND DO YOUR JOB. DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU DOING IT AGAIN!" With an fearful expression, the waiter scurried off immediately. We started talking again as if it never happened.

"Bella you like fashion too?" Rosalie said with an thrilled look.

"No I hate fashion, clothes, make up and shopping. Alice made me go shopping." You could see the disappointment that was on her face.

"Awwww Alice did you have to torment the girl. We just met her. I didn't even have the opportunity to show her that not all us Cullen's are crazy and evil. You ruined the bond that me and Bella have yet to form." He said shooting glares at Alice.

"Emmett it's fine I survived the torture. If I hated Alice why would I have bothered to come."

"I didn't do anything but teach Bella how to buy clothes and show her how to have a little fun." She said with no remorse or any shame in her voice what so ever."

"You didn't show her how to have fun you played Barbie with her and showed her how you have fun. I'm sure Bella is fully capable of buying her own clothes, after all she is 17."

"Obviously not, I had to take her shopping for clothes."

"Nuh uh, you didn't have to take her, you were just looking for a reason to go. And shopping is not fun. That is why it's the definition under torture and the cause of death."

"It doesn't say that; that's only you and other guys."

"Nope it says it right here." He pulled out a big book, my guess a dictionary and started reading the definition. "_Torture: going shopping with Alice Cullen. Warning: don't go no matter how much she begs because it may be the cause of your death._ HAHA I told you so." Alice ripped it from his hand and read the definition to herself. "And I know Bella would much rather hang out with me then you and she will have more fun then shopping with you to."

"Like I said only you and other guys think shopping isn't fun. This is YOUR dictionary so that isn't the right definition of shopping so HAHA. If you think she will have more fun with you then me then we should make a bet."

"Actually I don't think she will have more fun with me I know she will so I bet $50 in my favor deal?" Emmett said, his voice thick with confidence with a smug smile.

Alice stood up and walked over to Emmet to close the deal by shaking hands with a knowing smile. "I'm about to be $50 richer." We all finished our dinner and we were getting ready to go. I relaxed at the idea of me getting home to the nice, soft bed.

"Come on Bella I'm going to drive us home." I was almost to the car when I Edward said he wanted to drive me home. At last, I have the chance to ask him about earlier.

"Of all people, why should I let you drive her home." I don't see what's wrong with that. I don't understand why Alice is so subjective about me being or getting close to Edward.

Edward started thinking really hard but didn't give her a response so Alice just led our way to her car while I looked back at Edward.

Once we got home I got ready for bed. As I lied down, Alice kept talking but I wasn't paying her any attention. I thought about all the things that happened today. Next time I see Edward I will ask him why Alice has that attitude toward him and gets angrier when I'm involved. I'm also going to ask him why all those girls were giving me those looks. I have questions and I will get the answers. As I thought about the rest of the other stuff that went on during the day, sleep overcame me soon enough.

**A/N: so how did did you guys like it? The more reviews I get from you guys the daster I can update it so HURRY HURRY HURRY AND PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE AND THANK YOU EVERYONE**

**300 reviews: Update tomorrow **

**200 reviews : Update next week **

**100 reviews: Update in 2 weeks**


	2. the dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it characters no matter how hot and sexy they may be they belong to Stephanie Meyer **

_ I got up from watching TV to go get the door. There he stood right in front of me. "Aren't you going to invite me in your lovely dorm room?" He said with a pleasant and innocent smile. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I was going to college?" "Do you not remember what's expected of us? They think we are dating so I was told that I should visit, and that is exactly what I'm doing. Simply visiting." Usually when someone says 'simply visiting' they actually meant I, where as in this case it means the exact opposite. Although he says that's all he's doing, that sickening sweet voice he used made it sound like something different. That voice of his made it seem like he was up to no good and he clearly isn't. "Now I'm going to ask again can I come in." "No leave me alone. I don't care what they expect. What don't you get about I don't like you anymore?" I said angry. I'm tired of him coming near me. I'm tired of him beating on me whenever things get a little to stressful for him. His voice was harder now, more menacing and hostile "Oh trust me Bells, I get every word of it but no one leaves me." He then pushed me out of the way letting him into my dorm. "I like how you set up the place. Who's this?" He held up a picture of Alice but I didn't want him knowing her name. The last thing I needed was for someone else to get involved in to the dramatic part of my life but if I lie, I have no doubt in my mind that he will see through it. "She's my roommate named Alice." He set it back down but still looking at it. "She's a cute little girl. Now what movie should we watch." I opened my mouth to make a suggestion but he already pulled out the seed of chucky. After the movie was over, I went to go make dinner when I felt a big hand tightly grip my arm which was keeping me from going anywhere. Even though he let go, it wasn't much of an improvement. He pulled me back to him and wrapped both his arms around my waist making it impossible for me to move."Kiss me" I shivered with disgust. "No, I don't want to do anything with you." He grabbed my chin aggressively and forced me to kiss him and kept me there by pressing my face with his. I tried to fight back but he's too muscular and he hardly felt it. After fighting I tried pushing but he's really tall and three times my weight so he didn't move an inch. Since he didn't even respond, he most likely didn't even feel it. Either that or he's ignoring me, but either or it didn't do any good. I decided to not kiss back. He came up for air and slapped me across the face. "Come on girl I know you want it so stop being your stubborn self and give in to your needs. "I don't want or NEED anything that has to do with you so if you'll excuse me I have dinner to make." I scurried to the kitchen, only stumbling once, and tried to call Edward but he saw what I was doing and before I could dial the number he snatched it out my hands. "Who do you think your calling?" I most definitely can not get Edward involve either so I'm just going to have to lie. Hopefully he won't see through my lies. "I was calling MY BOYFRIEND DAMON." I know it was a really terrible lie and name but I can't lie to save myself and I'm not good of thinking off the top of my head. "So Bella did you think I would forget that fast about how bad of a liar you are or did you think I wouldn't notice? Come on Bella you going to have to do better then that if you wanna trick me. Give me some credit here, I'm not that stupid and we grew up together so I should no when you're lying. We are going to try this one more time but this time are you going to try and feed me another one of your horrible lies or are you going to be a good girl and tell me the truth." Judging by the tone of his menacing and threatening voice, I should tell the truth otherwise it would only get worse. "I was calling my boyfriend Edward." I strained and half whispered, hoping he didn't here me but of course he did. He glared in my eyes trying to see if I was telling him the truth or not. He then slapped me across the face so hard I fell to the ground, crying out in pain. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into a standing position and threw me on the bed. "How dare you cheat on me with some random guy that you just met? You probably gave it up to him didn't you?" he pinned me down to my bed to a point where I was unable to move. I tried to kick him off of me but he just pressed his body closer to mine hurting my leg. He started to take my top off first. Trying to stop it from getting any further, I grabbed both his hand but he got out of my hold a little too easily. While pressing on my wrist and cutting off my circulation by grabbing and twisting my hands and then pushing them back causing me to let out shrieks of anguish. Wanting me to stop screaming in agony, he violently started kissing me and forced his tongue in my mouth. "That wasn't so hard now was it? I even think you enjoyed it a little. You were even trying to get me closer." What is his problem? "You dumbass dog, I wasn't trying to get you closer, I was trying to get you the fuck off me." _

_ We both turned our heads to look at the door as soon as we heard another knock. "Who's coming over? Who's at the door?" Although he was asking me it sounded like he was demanding me to tell him who it was. Having no clue, I told him that it was my room mate. Noticing that it was almost 6 I remembered that me and Edward was going to take me somewhere but it was suppose to be a surprise. This made me become aware that it wasn't Alice at the door it was Edward. At last, I was left alone as he went to go get the door. Deciding that I should make myself known because he probably won't let Edward in and might tell him I'm not here or make up a even worse lie. He gave me a look that said 'If you say a word you will pay,' while I walked over to give Edward a hug. The moment my hand came in contact with Edward I winced. I quickly rearrange my face expression so that there was no pain being expressed, but somehow Edward noticed. "What are you trying to hide and what happened to your hand?" He heard the hesitation in my voice and looked to him for answers because one way or another he figured that it involved him. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" In response he started yelling flamboyantly and his face went enraged all because Edward called me his girlfriend. "What do you mean yours she's mine and that all she will ever be so go somewhere and fine someone else you can use as your play toy." Edward then turned to me, his eyes showing multiple emotions like concern, hurt, betrayed, confusion and they also held so many questions. I may not know what they all are but I couldn't be anymore sure that one of those many questions is "Did you cheat on me?" Once he saw me shaking my head no, Edward suddenly bombarded himself at him. I watched the two boys fight as I cried nonstop at the thought of Edward getting hurt. I mean let's be real he was a lot bigger and muscular then Edward. Edward was about to punch him in the face but he blocked the punch and kicked Edward in the stomach which sent him into my dresser and knocking everything over. He was running to attack Edward buthe wasn't fast enough. When Edward moved the other guy couldn't stop running so he ran into the wall and made a loud booming sound as he fell to the floor. Not being able to take it anymore, I also jumped in the fight. "Bella please don't get in this I don't want you getting anymore hurt then you already are." Randomly I heard "Bella get out of bed we have to go soon so get your butt up now!" What the… why do I hear Alice…What the hell is going on now? Why do I feel like someone is shaking me? I was about to go up to my room to lie down for a minute _when I suddenly fell out of bed.

**A/N: If you are confused about this chapter, it's about Bella's nightmare. There was a guy that was trying to force Bella to stay with him and then he tried to force her to have sex with him. To clear up any other confusion that you may or may not have when I say he I do not mean Edward. In fact, this character hasn't even been introduced yet. I am so sorry about the long wait, but I promise you that the next chapter will be a lot longer and you will absolutely love it. There will also be a lot of things happening so if you have any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks love ya!!! **


End file.
